Dingin Semi Panas
by sky yuzu
Summary: Sejak awal cerita ini adalah tentang musim dingin dan musim semi, tanpa musim gugur apalagi musim panas. Sama seperti bumi yang berevolusi, setelah musin dingin adalah musim semi. Bukan musim panas terlebih dahulu. OOC, Oneshot pendek dan kegajean lainnya. RnR minna


Sejak awal cerita ini adalah tentang musim dingin dan musim semi, tanpa musim gugur apalagi musim panas. Seperti bumi yang berevolusi, setelah musin dingin adalah musim semi. Bukan musim panas terlebih dahulu.

**Yuzu present…..**

**Dingin. Semi. Panas.**

**Genre: T**

**Sasuke Uchiha x Haruno Sakura**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto- sensei**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC dan banyak lainnya**

**Oneshot pendek**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di padang rumput itu kita dapat melihat tiga refleksi manusia dengan warna rambut berbeda. Hitam kebiruan. Merah muda. Dan kuning pucat. Dingin. Semi. Panas. Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura. Yamanaka Ino.

#####

.

.

.

**Yamanaka Ino**

Orang bilang musim semi dan musim panas itu berbeda. Tapi Ino tak pernah percaya itu sejak dulu, hingga ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Terlambat. Saat ia sudah terperosok terlalu jauh dalam rasa itu.

.

.

.

Dulu, bagi Ino baik semi ataupun panas sama- sama bernuansa menyenangkan dan dinanti oleh semua orang. Tapi, ia salah. Buktinya hanya musim semi yang mampu mencairkan musim dingin yang membeku. Hanya Sakura yang mampu mencairkan hati Sasuke yang sedingin es. Bukan ia. Si musim panas. Padahal jika menurut kaidah hukum fisika, bukankah panas yang akan melelehkan es? Tapi ia salah kali ini. Ia tak bisa melelehkan, ia hanya bisa menghangatkan. Dulu, menurut Ino perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya jauh lebih special daripada kepada Sakura. Tapi ternyata itu tak jauh dari kata persahabatan. Sasuke bilang ia hanya ingin menjaga Ino sebagai sahabat dan agar Sakura tak menangis jika Ino nanti kenapa- kenapa. Ah, ini tentang Sakura lagi. ya, Ino sekarang akhirnya sadar dan mengerti apa perbedaaan musim semi dan musim panas. Ya, jika musim semi yang ditandai dengan mekarnya bunga itu jauh lebih istimewa dibanding musim panas. Musim semi bisa menyebarkan benih dan menumbuhkannya hingga mekar sempurna. Seperti itu pula Sakura, menyebarkan benih di hati Sasuke dan menumbuhkannya hingga mekar sempurna. Sementara musim panas hanya menghangatkan suasana. Seperti Ino yang hanya menghangatkan suasana persahabatan di antara ketiganya, dimana dua orang di dalamnya telah terjerat cinta dan salah satunya itu bukan ia, Yamanaka Ino.

######

.

.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Sasuke tak pernah salah memilih. Ia seorang Uchiha, dan Uchiha tak pernah salah memilih. Begitu pula saat dirinya memilih Haruno Sakura. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah kepingan hati yang selama ini ia cari. Tch, lihatlah. Bahkan seorang Sasuke bisa menjadi melankolis sejak mengenal sang Haruno. Tapi jujur, Sasuke berkata yang sebenarnya saat ia mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah yang ia cari. Sakura adalah sosok yang mengisi ruang hampa di hati Sasuke. Sakura adalah musim semi yang mencairkan musim dingin, dirinya.

Sasuke sudah merasakan perasaan lain itu semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura. Sejak saat itu, sosok Sasuke yang acuh menjadi cerewet bila di depan Sakura. Kalian tahu mengapa? Karena Sasuke tak pernah bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya saat ia ada di dekat Sakura. Sebab itu Sasuke selalu marah- marah kepada Sakura. Sementara untuk Ino, Sasuke hanya menganggap Ino sebagai sahabat yang perlu dilindunginya. Sahabat Sakura utamanya. Karena bagi Sasuke, ia tak ingin melihat Sakura bersedih akibat kehilangan sahabatnya. Ino Yamanaka.

#####

.

.

.

**Haruno Sakura**

Sakura selalu berharap agar ia bisa seperti musim semi. Memperindah sekitarnya. Dan itu termasuk Sasuke. Tapi Sakura salah, ia bukan apa- apa. Ia hanya sebagai pelengkap diantara sahabatnya, Sasuke dan Ino. Menurutnya.

.

.

.

Sakura adalah pribadi cerewet dan selalu ingin tahu. Ia menyenangkan, itu kata Ino. Cerewet dan menyebalkan, kesan Sasuke untuknya. Hei jangan salah, dua kesan tadi hanya segelintir pesan dari temannya, ia punya teman banyak tapi diantara semuanya hanya Sasuke dan Ino lah yang paling dekat dengannya. Kedua orang itu sahabatnya, mungkin. Jika ia tak punya perasaan lain kepada salah satu di antaranya. Ya, Haruno Sakura menyukai Uchiha Sasuke. Dan karena ia tidak mau menghancurkan persahabatan mereka bertiga maka ia diam. Bohong besar. Sebenarnya alasan Sakura lebih besar karena ia takut ditolak. Sasuke adalah pribadi yang dingin dan ia selalu jutek serta marah- marah pada Sakura tapi selalu baik pada Ino. Ah, kalau boleh jujur Sakura iri. Teramat iri.

.

.

.

Bagi Sakura, Ino adalah panas yang mampu melelehkan es di hati Sasuke. Ino adalah segalanya bagi Sasuke. Sakura juga bukan tidak tahu bahwa Ino menyukai Sasuke. Hal itu terlihat jelas di mata Ino. Bagaimana Ino memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan memuja dan berharap. Tapi, Sakura tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadap Ino,sama atau tidakkah? Dan untuk itu bolehkah Sakura kali ini sedikit berharap kebaikan Kami-Sama? Mungkin ia egois, tapi ia menyukai Sasuke. Bukan. Bukan menyukai, tapi mencintai.

Tapi sepertinya ia kalah sebelum bertanding. Sasuke menyukai Ino. Hal itu terbukti dari betapa khawatir dan pedulinya Sasuke saat Ino mengalami kecelakaan. Dan Sakura hanyalah sebagai Sakura. Musim semi yang memperindah suasana. Bukan memperindah hati Sasuke yang suram. Hingga akhirnya saat Sakura menyerah dan mencoba menerima cinta yg lain, Sasuke memberikan kenyataan yang mengejutkan. Sasuke menyukainya dan memohon pada Sakura untuk melihatnya. Sakura bersumpah ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke seputus asa itu. Sakura juga berani bersumpah, sepanjang ia mengenal Sasuke selama ini Sasuke tak pernah memohon kepada seseorang dan kini seorang Uchiha bungsu yang terkenal akan harga dirinya itu memohon kepadanya. Sakura tak tahu ia harus bagaimana. Mungkinkah ini keajaiban dari Kami-sama atas semua doanya? Doanya yang terjawab. Akhirnya Ia, si musim semi mampu meluluhkan musim dingin. Sakura mampu meruntuhkan kebekuan di hati Sasuke dan menumbuhkan cinta disana.

**- END -**

Mind to review guys?


End file.
